CSI Miami: The Unsung Hero
by CelticLady00
Summary: Ryan Wolfe’s actions are questioned in the death of a teenage girl whom he gave CPR to in an effort to save her life. After it's discovered she died from a cracked rib, which punctured her lung, Ryan is in the hot-seat as he tries to save his reputation.
1. Chapter 1

**CSI Miami - The Unsung Hero  
****By Celtic Lady**

**Genre: **Angst  
**Pairing(s): **None. This is a Ryan Wolfe story.  
**Characters: **General cast  
**Rating: **T (age 13+)  
**Chapters:** 6 chapters total

**Summary: **Ryan Wolfe's actions are questioned in the death of a teenage girl whom he gave CPR to in an effort to save her life. After it is discovered that she died from a cracked rib which punctured her lung, Ryan is in the hot-seat. Can he solve the crime and save his reputation?

**Author's Notes: **This story is dedicated to sarryb who gave me the story idea.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters so please don't sue. If the real owners want to use anything from my story (yeah, wishful thinking), go ahead, you can have it for free. :-)

* * *

The wind was blowing through Ryan Wolfe's hair as he drove down the roadway to work. It was going to be a good day – he was working again and the bad times were behind him now. Thank goodness. He tapped out the beat of the music on his steering wheel as he exited the interstate onto a side road he liked to take to work. He almost didn't notice the teenage girl walk out in front of him forcing him to slam on his brakes and skid to a stop. "Damn!" He was just inches from striking her.

Ryan jumped out of his car fully intending to give the young lady a good lecture on looking both ways before crossing the street when he noticed the girl holding her abdomen. His anger quickly turned into concern, "Are you okay?"

The girl collapsed onto the pavement before she could answer him. Ryan brushed her brown hair away from her face as he tried to awaken her. "Hey, wake up. Are you okay?"

Without success, he immediately dialed 911. While waiting for the ambulance to arrive, Ryan began checking her vitals. She appeared to be deteriorating fast and he was worried.

"Hold on, an ambulance is coming." There was no sign of her breathing as he started CPR and gave her mouth to mouth resuscitation.

--OO--

Later, Horatio pulled up in his Hummer and walked over to Ryan. "I understand there was an accident."

Ryan quickly corrected him, "My car never touched her. She walked out into the street and collapsed."

Horatio turned and watched the paramedics load the girl into the waiting ambulance. "I see."

"I was just going to check out the direction she came from." Ryan pointed to illustrate, "And see if I can find anything."

"Yes, do that Mr. Wolfe and keep me posted on what you find."

After Ryan left, Frank Tripp walked over to Horatio. "The paramedics say it's a no go on the girl. They can't restart her heart but don't want to give up just yet. They're not very optimistic though." Frank thought for a moment before he finally decided to state the obvious. "Looks like Wolfe is in a mess of trouble."

"He says his car never touched the girl Frank." Horatio watched the ambulance fade out of site down the road.

"You believe him?"

"I believe the evidence, Frank." Horatio put on his sunglasses. "It never lies."

_**Play "Won't Get Fooled Again" here and pretend the credits are running by. :-)** _

--OO--


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: Miami - The Unsung Hero -- Chapter 2  
By Celtic Lady**

Later in his office, Horatio received a call from the hospital. The girl had died from internal bleeding. Things didn't look good for Ryan. "Was she hit by a car?"

"No, it doesn't look like it," the doctor explained. "She had a broken rib which punctured her lung. She bled to death internally."

Horatio told the doctor that the coroner's office would be taking over the body and to have the girls clothing bagged for transport as well. He knew that Ryan had done CPR which had been the cause of broken ribs before, but Horatio wasn't convinced that was the cause of her death. He went in search of Ryan and located him in the DNA lab talking to Natalia Boa Vista.

"Ryan!" Horatio knocked on the window to get his attention and motioned him to come into the hallway.

"Ryan, the young lady didn't make it."

Ryan was taken aback. "How can that be?"

Horatio, in his soft voice, explained, "Well, a cracked rib punctured her lung. Ryan, tell me again what happened."

Ryan thought for a moment, replaying the events in his mind, "She was disoriented and just walked out in front of me holding her stomach. I thought she was sick or something. Then she just dropped and stopped breathing. I thought I might have scared her into some kind of respiratory failure."

Horatio chimed in, "And then you did CPR."

"Yeah," Ryan acknowledged sadly. "I did CPR." Ryan knew exactly what Horatio was getting at. Why did these things always have to happen to him.

Horatio thought for a moment before continuing, "I want you to run with this case. Treat it as a suspicious death and find out what happened to the girl before she stepped into the road."

Ryan was surprised. He expected to be blamed for her death but instead was placed in charged of finding out what killed her. He smiled in acknowledgement of Horatio's trust in him.

The quiet was suddenly shattered as an angry policeman burst into the room. "Where's my little girl? The hospital said they sent her over here."

Horatio exerted a quiet authority. "Officer, calm down and let's start with your name okay?"

The officer took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm Trenton Wilson. I patrol the west side of Miami and I got a call that my daughter never made it to school. After calling her friends, I checked with the hospitals." The officer lost his composure for a moment before he continued. "They said she died."

"Sir, do you have a photo of your daughter?" inquired Ryan.

Officer Wilson pulled a photo from his wallet and showed it to Ryan and Horatio. "This is my daughter, Serina. She's only 14." He broke down in tears.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ryan replied softly. "I'm working the case. It would be really helpful if you could give me some additional information on your daughter." He motioned for the officer to join him in a nearby interrogation room.

--OO--

Meanwhile, at a local high school, Eric was busy photographing the crime scene when Frank walked over. "The victim's name is Tracy Atkins. She took quite a beating."

Eric explained the crime scene to Frank. "There's blood on the dumpster and the side of the building. Drops are all over the ground. I'd say this is where the fight took place."

"Ya think?" Frank was no rookie and didn't need Eric treating him like one.

"No body saw anything is what I'm getting from everyone." Frank scoffed.

"Who called it in?"

Frank looked at his notes, "The Principal called it in . . . a teacher, John Larson, found the girl unconscious."

"Well, I guess we'll be starting with him." Eric finished taking photos and gathered DNA evidence from the blood splatter. They then went in search of John Larson.

Finding him in the teacher's lounge, Frank began the questioning. "Tell me again what you saw."

"I didn't see anything! I just walked outside between classes to take a break and she was laying on the ground by the dumpster." He was clearly shaken as he continued, "She had no reason to be back there."

"Did you see anyone around when you found her?" Eric queried.

Larson shook his head no. "There was so much blood, I didn't really notice anything else."

"I need you to show me your hands." As Larson extended his hands out, Eric looked them over top and bottom. If Larson was involved, Eric would expect there to be cuts or bruises but none were found.

"Thank you. Can you tell us who Tracy's friends were?"

Larson gave them the names of three girls (Melissa Adams, Lorene Norton and Kayton Brooks) that Tracy was tight with and Principal Ratcliff had them come to the office to be interviewed. As Eric and Frank sat down, Eric explained who they were and what they were doing there while the principal quietly looked on and let them do their job.

"Do you know of anyone who'd want to hurt Tracy?" Eric asked them.

The girls looked at each other but reluctantly shook their head no. Sensing their reluctance, Frank suggested, "Let's talk to each girl separately." He opened the door so the other two could wait outside.

Eric then continued the questioning, "Melissa, someone hurt Tracy real bad and we need your help. Can you think of anyone who might hurt her?"

"Hey man, round here it's best to keep your mouth shut or pay the consequences. I sure don't want to wind up like Tracy." The girl was clearly intimidated and wasn't going to be any help. The second girl gave the same explanation and it looked like they were fighting an uphill battle.

Finally, when they talked to the third girl, Lorene Norton, they got some answers.

"Listen, you didn't get this from me but there were some guys trying to shake Tracy down."

Frank immediately jumped on her comment, "What do you mean shake her down?"

The girl was hesitant to explain but some prodding by Eric seemed to help.

"We met these guys at the Mall and was hanging out with them when they turned all stupid and everything. They started calling Tracy a bitch so we left. Then they started ragging on her here at school." She shrugged her shoulders, "Tracy never said why."

"What are their names?" demanded Frank.

"I don't know!" She exclaimed sarcastically.

Frank smirked, "You go 'hang' with a bunch of guys and don't even get their names? How stupid do you think I am?"

The girl quickly fired back, "You really want me to answer that?"

Eric couldn't help but smile at her response. "C'mon, give us something," chided Eric with the grin still on his face.

Reluctantly, the girl finally gave them two names – Ricky Martinez and Monte Garrison.

--OO--


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI Miami - The Unsung Hero - Chapter 3  
By Celtic Lady**

Calleigh was helping Ryan with the Serina Wilson case. They walked into the office at Serina's high school hoping to talk to Serina's friends.

"Hello, we're with the Miami-Dade crime lab and we need to talk to a couple of your students." Calleigh flashed a wide smile and her badge to the lady behind the counter.

"Your friends are already with some students in the principal's office." She showed little concern as she added, "Busy place today," then returned to her duties.

Ryan and Calleigh looked at each other puzzled as the principal's office door opened and Eric and Frank emerged.

Surprised, Eric asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I'd ask the same of you," Calleigh deadpanned.

Frank jumped in, "We're investigating a stabbing of a student. How about you?"

Ryan answered, "Death of a student."

Frank smirked and then replied, "That trump's my stabbing."

Eric and Frank left as Ryan and Calleigh walked into the principal's office and introduced themselves. "We're investigating the death of Serina Wilson and we need to talk to some of her friends."

"Serina? She's dead?" The principal dropped down hard in his chair in shock. "I can't believe it. She's one of our best students."

Calleigh handed him a list of two names, "We'd like to talk to these students please."

"Yes, of course. I'll have them come to the office right away." Principal Ratcliff left and had the girls sent for.

Upon their arrival, the questioning began. Ryan informed them of Serina's death and asked the standard questions but the girls were of little help.

"You do know who Serina was right?" Alana, the first girl, asked. "She's like a cop in training. Everyone knows she's gonna be a cop like her dad and then arrest all the creeps around this crummy place."

"Sounds like that could get her in trouble – especially if the creeps take her seriously." Ryan stated. He couldn't help but wonder if this could be a motive for someone to hurt her.

"She knew how to take care of herself," Tamaki, the second girl, explained. "Her father taught her how to shoot a gun and she took karate lessons after school. She was even having me teach her Japanese just in case she might need it someday on the job."

"Yeah, she was so good that if anyone at school had a problem, they'd come to her for help." Alana hid her face in her hands as she started to cry. "I can't believe she's dead." Tamaki placed her arm around her friend as they consoled each other.

Then, she looked directly into Ryan's eyes, "Serina was a hero. If you had a bully bothering you, go to Serina – she'd set them straight. She even talked one girl out of killing herself when the girl got pregnant. She just always knew what to do."

"Sounds like she would have gone far." Ryan felt a terrible loss in that someone so promising never got to shine. He only hoped that it hadn't been his fault that she died.

The quiet in the room was interrupted by Ryan's cell phone ringing. "Yes. Great! We'll be right there." He hung up the phone and thanked the girls for their help.

"Calleigh, our presence is requested in autopsy."

"Good. That means her clothes have arrived as well. I'll check the clothes while you check with Alexx okay."

--OO--

Ricky Martinez and Monte Garrison were brought in for questioning after it was discovered they both were absent from school. As the two sat in separate interrogation rooms, Frank discussed the case with Horatio.

"Our stabbing victim had some kind of altercation with these two. We don't know yet if it ever lead to anything more. We're about to find out if Eric ever gets here." Frank was annoyed by Eric's tardiness. "So do you think this case and Ryan Wolfe's case are related?"

"You tell me Frank. What do you think?" Horatio had considered it and wanted Frank's take on the situation.

"Two girls from the same high school – one winds up dead the other stabbed. Doesn't sound like coincidence to me." Frank placed his hands on his hips in a classic H pose.

"Well, let's go see what they have to say." Horatio opened the door to room one which held Monte Garrison. "Mr. Garrison, I understand that you had an argument with Tracy Adkins. She is now unconscious in the hospital with a stab wound." Horatio gave him a stern look. "Did you stab her?"

Monte's eyes widened at the accusation. "No! No Way!"

Frank joined in, "Then what were you arguing about?"

"Nothing. I . . . I already forgot what it was about." Monte looked nervous and he was starting to sweat.

Horatio looked at the floor, "If you lie to me, I guarantee there will be no deals. Do you understand?"

Monte nodded.

They left Monte Garrison to sweat over what they had just said and think about what had happened. Perhaps Ricky Martinez would be able to offer more.

"Mr. Martinez, do you know why you're here?" Horatio asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno."

"Tracy is in the hospital. She was stabbed." Horatio placed his hands on his hips before continuing. "You had an argument with her – what was it about?"

Eric Delko joined them in the interrogation room. "Tracy is awake. She told me everything."

Ricky jumped up out of the chair screaming, "It's a lie. Whatever she said is a lie."

Frank immediately muscled the kid back into the chair. "Sit down!"

Tears swelled up in Ricky's eyes as he again reiterated. "It's a lie."

Horatio motioned Eric and Frank out into the hallway. "Eric, what did Miss. Adkins tell you?"

"She said Ricky was molested by a teacher at school. It wasn't these guys who stabbed her, it was the teacher's boyfriend - another student named Curtis Long. Tracy had witnessed Miss. Simmons take advantage of Ricky and Miss. Simmons had seen her. So Tracy asked Serina Wilson to check into it because she was scared."

Suddenly, everything became clear.

--OO--


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI Miami - The Unsung Hero - Chapter 4  
By Celtic Lady**

"Alexx, what do you have for me?" Ryan asked as he entered the morgue.

Serina Wilson's body was on the table and Alexx was just finishing stapling her chest back together. Alexx smiled her usual cheerful smile. "I have her cause of death. It wasn't from you giving her CPR." She placed her hand softly on Ryan's arm. "Poor baby never stood a chance."

Relieved, he asked her, "Then what was it?"

"Blunt force trauma. She had a fractured skull along with her broken ribs. I found skin under her fingernails so she fought back. I sent it up to trace."

"Thanks Alexx. I'll check in with them." Ryan left and rushed upstairs to DNA for the results.

"Natalia, do you have anything yet on the nail scrapings from my vic?"

"Yeah Ryan, I do. I have DNA but it's not in the system so you need to find me something to compare it against." Natalia handed him the printout on the DNA results. "It's XY so you're looking for a male."

"Thanks." He read over the report and then left. As he was heading down the hallway, Officer Wilson walked up.

"I think I may have something that is helpful. I went through Serina's room and found this." He handed a folder to Ryan. "I always told her that police work also involves paperwork and she had asked me several times for some blank forms that are used on the job. I didn't see any harm, so I got her a copy of some of forms we use."

Ryan opened the folder and inside were completed police reports, compiled by Serina Wilson, along with suspicious activity reports and meticulous notes on the crimes she was investigating. She had even gone as far as taking photographs of illegal transactions such as drug sales, fist fights, and carrying of weapons in the school.

"Wow! She's good." Ryan looked at several of the reports and the backup data she had gathered as proof of the crime. "I'm sure this will be very helpful. Thank you."

After Officer Wilson left, Ryan made a bee-line for Horatio's office. Not finding him there, he walked over by the interrogation rooms looking for him.

"Horatio, you need to see this." Ryan handed him the folder. "Serina was doing her own little detective work. She documented everything she found with photos, witness testimonials, and even fingerprints."

He looked over the reports and found one on Ricky Martinez and his English teacher, Rachel Simmons. Serina had photographed Rachel and Curtis' secret rendezvous behind the school dumpster as proof that the teacher really did become romantically involved with her students. Their passionate kisses and sexual behavior were caught on digital images taken from the roof the Administration building. Accompanying the photos was an interview with Tracy Adkins on what she had witnessed between the teacher and Ricky Martinez in the music department's stockroom. Horatio pulled out this particular report to use in interrogating Ricky and Brad.

"Ryan, lets bring in Rachel Simmons and Curtis Long. If they found out Serina was investigating them, they might want to stop her." Horatio continued to look through the reports, "Lets also get narcotics involved on these drug cases and I see at least three students with knives and two with a gun so lets do a dragnet at the school and get the weapons out of there."

"Sure thing!" Ryan took back the folder and left to carry out Horatio's instructions.

--OO--

The high school was a bustling place with police officers everywhere. It apparently didn't take long for the TV stations to get a film crew on the campus just in time to see Rachel Simmons and Curtis Long escorted away by officers, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

The photos of armed students was enough to obtain a search warrant of all the student lockers. Police officers opened each locker and searched, finding the usual kid stuff, when suddenly an officer called out, "I need some help here! Someone take photos of this!"

Several guns were found and each was removed and laid on the floor – three handguns and three shotguns. "Who's locker is this?" demanded Ryan.

The principal looked at his list of locker assignments, "Tracy Adkins."

Ryan was shocked, "Our stabbing victim?"

He immediately got on the phone to Horatio. "Horatio, hold on to Martinez and Garrison. Tracy Adkins locker is full of guns. It looks like three sets for three shooters. I'm thinking Columbine."

Ryan ended the call and turned back to the principal. "I need to know which lockers belong to Ricky Martinez and Monte Garrison."

Principal Ratcliff again looked at his list, "Lockers 303 and 498."

"Officers, open 303 and 498 next," Ryan directed.

The officers complied and found additional items. "Looks like grenades and smoke bombs."

"Oh my god. They were going to massacre the students," Principal Ratcliff exclaimed. "I don't believe it."

--OO--

The interrogation rooms were filling up as Horatio entered to talk to Curtis Long. Since Curtis was a minor, he had to wait for his mother to arrive before Horatio could question him. With his mother now present, Horatio began, "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine and I have a few questions for you son."

Horatio stood sideways from the seated boy and his mother. "Curtis, I want to know why you stabbed Tracy Adkins."

The boy was very defensive as he spoke. "I didn't stab anyone!" Curtis professed angrily.

"That's not what Tracy said." Horatio noticed a look of surprise on Curtis' face. "Why did you stab her?"

Curtis folded his arms across his chest as he glanced over to his mother.

"Are you sure it was Curtis?" his mother asked. "It could have been anyone."

Horatio sat down next to Curtis' mother. "We did a search of the high school and recovered a knife from his locker. There was blood on the knife and we'll know shortly if it matches Tracy Adkins."

In quick denial, Curtis exclaimed, "That knife is clean – there's no blood on it."

"Curtis, you have a knife?" The mother's concern was obvious in her voice.

"It's just a pocket knife, mom," Curtis reassured his mother.

Although Horatio hated to do this, he felt it was the right time to bring up the other matter. "There is also something else Mrs. Long." Horatio began laying the photos on the table showing Curtis and his teacher kissing.

"My son is only 14. This lady should know better." She turned to look her son in the face. "Explain young man . . . now!"

His demeanor quickly changed once his mother flexed her parental authority.

"Rachel loves me!"

"My boy is a good kid Lieutenant. This teacher, she's using my son. She's changing him."

"I understand Mrs. Long and we will deal with her." Horatio turned his attention to Curtis. "Curtis, how involved is your relationship with Miss. Simmons?"

"We're in love."

"Are you having sex with her?" Horatio asked.

"We're in love."

Frank was a patient man but he knew this kid was skirting the issue here. "Are you banging her?"

Just like Frank had hoped, Curtis came to his love's defense. "We make love – it's not dirty like you're thinking."

"Did Rachel tell you to stab Tracy?" Frank demanded.

Curtis didn't understand, "No, why would she?"

Horatio and Frank glanced at each other. Either Curtis was clueless or he was a really good liar. It was time to talk to Rachel Simmons.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI Miami - The Unsung Hero - Chapter 5  
By Celtic Lady**

* * *

Rachel was a vivacious woman who turned heads and knew it. As Horatio and Frank entered the room, she was standing by the window and turned seductively knowing the light from the window would accentuate her curves in the tight dress she wore. Frank raised an eyebrow as he looked over at Horatio – this was going to be good.

"Have a seat Miss. Simmons." Horatio pulled out a chair for her to sit in. "I'd like to ask you a few questions."

He took a seat across from her as he began, "I guess you've heard about the stabbing of Tracy Adkins?"

"Oh yes, that was just horrible." Rachel shook her head. "But what does that have to do with me?"

Horatio smiled flirtatiously back as he explained, "Well, we were told that you and Tracy had an argument . . . and I need your DNA to exclude you."

Horatio unwrapped a swab. "Open wide."

Rachel was reluctant as she smiled back, "I'd rather not."

Although Horatio had hoped it would be this easy, the smile never left his face as he disclosed his true intentions. "Well, then I guess you're under arrest for having sex with a minor. Hmmm, looks like I'll be taking your DNA anyway."

Before she could respond, Horatio began laying each photograph, of her and Curtis, on the table for her to see. After the shock left her face, she seemed to resign to the fact that she was caught.

Horatio cocked his head as he smirked, "Oh, I almost forgot. I'll take that swab now."

Just like a pressure cooker, the lid blew on Rachel's temper. "That bitch ruined everything!" The guards had their hands full as they forcibly removed her from the room as she continued to curse the victim.

--OO--

Horatio and Frank stopped to get a cup of coffee and gather their senses before they proceeded to Monte Garrison when Ryan Wolfe joined them.

"I think I know how Serina died," Ryan explained to Horatio. "She would go up on the roof to take photographs unnoticed. I found her camera up there where she must have been pushed over the side. There were signs of a struggle." He poured himself a cup of coffee. "I think that is also how the students got the guns past the metal detectors. They pulled them up with a rope. I have DNA from the rope that ties it to Tracy Adkins and Ricky Martin but it doesn't match what we found on Serina."

Horatio nodded, "Good job."

"No, it isn't. I haven't found Serina's killer yet." A sadness came over Ryan. "I wish I would have known her. She would have made a great detective."

"I don't think I've ever seen you-guys solve so many crimes so quickly before," Frank chimed in. "Must be a new record."

"Serina's records were a big help. Our unsung hero saved countless lives with her investigations." Horatio's smile dimmed as he too thought of the young girl who never got a chance to shine, yet she alone was making it possible to put countless people behind bars.

Frank knew exactly what Horatio was thinking. This kid had endured herself in their hearts. She had guts and made a difference. She might not have had a badge, but Frank considered her as much of a detective as himself.

"Well hey, one of our own – let's get this case solved!" Frank prodded.

That seemed to be just the motivation that Ryan needed as he took a deep breath and agreed.

Natalia walked past the break room and spotted Frank Tripp inside. "Frank, I have the results from the knife. There are two sets of DNA matching Tracy Adkins and Serena Wilson."

"Serena? What is her DNA doing on the knife?" Frank was surprised to hear this.

"Her DNA was on the handle and the tang which is inside the handle. Serena is the one who stabbed Tracy."

This was unexpected news.

Natalia quickly added, "Oh, and Horatio, on that swab you took of Rachel Simmons – no match to what we found on Serina but there were traces of semen that matched Curtis Long."

"Hmmm." Horatio knew what that meant.

"Ryan, why don't you join us. I think we need to talk to Curtis about his knife." Horatio put his cup of coffee down and walked back into the interrogation room where Curtis and his mother was sitting.

"Curtis, did you loan your knife out to anyone?" Horatio asked.

He looked at his mother before answering. "What if I did?"

"Well, that might explain why Serena Wilson's blood is on it." Horatio looked the young man in the eye, "Is she the one who borrowed it?"

"Uh-no. It was Tracy who borrowed it. Monte gave it back to me the other day." Curtis couldn't understand why Serena Wilson's blood would be on his knife. "How did her blood get on my knife?"

"That, I am going to find out." Horatio left them alone again and walked across the hallway to talk to Monte Garrison.

* * *

**I want to thank everyone for your kind reviews and especially SarryB for the story idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CSI Miami - The Unsung Hero - Chapter 6 of 6  
By Celtic Lady**

* * *

"Monte, I understand you returned a pocket knife to Curtis Long. Where did you get it?"

Horatio waited for Monte to answer but he seemed reluctant. Then he perked up like he just got a great idea, "I'm pleading the fifth!"

Horatio responded with a cocky smile, "Monte, rather than sounding like someone who has something to hide, you might want to consider cutting a deal." But Monte stood steadfast in his decision.

Frank chimed in, "Horatio, let's go talk to Ricky. Maybe he'll want to make a deal."

"Sure you don't want to take us up on the deal first, Monte?" Horatio stated.

Curtis looked away.

"I'll take that as a No."

Horatio, Frank and Ryan walked over to talk to Ricky Martinez next. He was convinced that Ricky and Monte knew what was going on and just wasn't talking.

"Mr. Martinez!" Horatio enthusiastically announced. "We have you and your three friends on weapons charges."

"Oh man!" Ricky shook his head no as he looked down at the floor. "I gotta get out of this. I can't go to jail."

Horatio felt that Ricky might just be ready to talk. "You can help yourself by telling us the truth."

Ricky looked across the hallway to Monte and then quickly looked away when Monte glanced back.

Suddenly, he blurted out, "Man, I didn't kill her. I liked Serena."

Horatio sat down at the table ready to listen to everything Ricky had to say.

"Tracy told Serena a fake story that I had been molested by a teacher so Serena would go investigate it. She had no right to do that!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "But Serena must have figured out it was a wild goose chase because she was investigating us instead."

"What happened?" Horatio inquired.

"They had to shut her up." Ricky was using all his strength to keep his composure. "She confronted Tracy behind the dumpster and told her that her story didn't pan out. Then she wanted to know what was really going on."

A tear ran down Ricky's cheek. "Tracy pulled a knife on Serena and tried to stab her but Serena turned it on Tracy instead. That's when Monte got worried. He figured Serena would go to the Principal and spoil everything so he had to shut her up."

Horatio knew what happened next, "So Monte killed her."

Ricky shook his head yes, "He saw her up to the roof . . ." His hands were shaking now. "And he just threw her over the side." Tears flowed freely from Ricky's eyes as he continued, "I just ran away."

"Why are you even hanging out with these guys. They sound like bad news." Frank asked puzzled. Ricky seemed like a good kid.

As he wiped the tears from his cheek, he explained, "They're cool. Everybody looks up to them – they have respect."

Horatio corrected him, "Son, intimidation is not respect."

"Is that why you were going to shoot up the school with them?" Frank asked, "To get some respect?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of being pushed around. This was going to teach everyone."

Frank just shook his head in disgust. One person dead, another wounded just for a little respect.

Natalia knocked on the glass and motioned for Horatio and Frank to come out into the hallway. "I have a match. The DNA under Serina's fingernails is Monte Garrison." She knew she should have had this data earlier and wanted to explain, "Sorry it took so long, we're kind of swamped in Trace. Maxine called in sick and it's just me today."

"No problem. Thank you." Horatio took the DNA report from her. With Ricky's confession he now had scientific evidence as well with the DNA. The case was closed.

--OO--

Horatio stood to the side watching as Serena Wilson's funeral service finished. Afterwards, he walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Wilson. "I know this isn't much comfort," he began. "But Serena saved a lot of lives. If not for her, some students were going to shoot up the school and possibly kill a lot of people."

He swallowed hard, "Your unsung hero made a big difference."

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**I hope everyone liked this story and thank you SarryB for giving me the idea. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
